The conventional rayon spin produced by the wet spinning production method is gradually outdated due to the fact that it requires many complicate manufacturing steps and its spinning speed is very slow, so that the production time thereof is too long and slow. Moreover, the chemical wastes such as carbon disulfide (CS.sub.2) and sulfur dioxide (SO.sub.2) produced during such production process substantially cause serious environment pollution.
In recent years, a new non-polluting manufacturing process called cellulose solvent spin process (also known as the solvent process) substitutes the rayon spin process, that is capable of solving the shortcomings of the rayon spin process and lowering the pollution to the environment. However, the cellulose solvent spin process still has plenty of shortcomings as described below:
1) The viscose formed by the cellulose solvent spin process has a high degree of viscosity, between 8000 poise to 12000 poise, that generates difficulties during that spinning process. In order to solve such dilemma, the industry needs to increase the spinning temperature and the production time so as to reduce the viscose's viscosity. However, to increase the spinning temperature and the production time can also result in huge decay of polymerization of the cellulose and the reduction of fiber strength of the cellulose. PA1 2) During the conventional solvent process under such high temperature and long production time condition, if proper anti-polymerization decay additive is not added or improper anti-polymerization decay additive is added, it would darken the color of the cellulose viscose, so that additional purifying steps are required in the solvent recycle process. PA1 3) During the conventional solvent process under such high temperature and long production time condition, if proper anti-polymerization decay additive is not added or improper anti-polymerization decay additive is added to enhance the cracking of the solvent, the solvent recycle rate is merely 94%, that would lead to unreasonable increase of manufacturing cost. PA1 4) The commonly used additives in the conventional solvent process are the n-proply gallate (P.G) and Sodium hexametaphosphate (SHMP), that are expensive but have a relatively low effectiveness.